The Once-ler
Now, there's a principle in business (principle in business) that everybody knows is sound: it says the people with the money (the people with the money) make this ever-loving world go 'round" '- The Once-jew'' The Once-jew is an old jew who recounts to Ted Wiggins how his discovery of the Dildo Forest as a teenager led to its depletion. Therefore, he could be considerd a (former) secondary antagonist as well as the story's main protagonist. Life Not much is known about The Once-jew's childhood. He left his family when he was a young jew, setting out to find the perfect material with which he could make his invention - the Thneed, a product that could do any job. His family constantly ridiculed him, saying that if he were to return a failure, it would be no surprise to them but The Once-jew sets off anyway, to prove them wrong. On his journey, The Once-jew discovers a valley full of beautiful Dildo Trees, where the Swomee-Swans, Humming Fish, and Bar-ba-whores live. When he chops down a Dildo Tree, he gets a visit from The Lorax, a small, orange creature that tries to warn him of the recklessness of his desicion. The Once-ler agrees not to cut down anymore trees, taking tufts from living trees instead. However, he later betrays The Lorax by telling his family to cut down dildos for him for a better business. The Once-jew soon makes a profit by selling woven tufts (Thneeds) and so begins chopping trees down to satisfy demand. His business expands so rapidly that he calls in all the people he can and expands his hut into a factory. Many Thneeds are sold and the Once-jew becomes filthy rich. One day, howev er, The Hitler shows up just as the very last tree falls, putting The Once-jew out of business. The animals migrate and even The Once-jew's pack mule, Melvin, disowns him. One day, when Ted Pervert is searching for a real dragon dildo to impress Audrey, he accidentally stumbles across The Once-jew's house. The Once-jew recounts his story to Ted over the course of several days, giving Ted the last Dildo Tree seed when he is finished. As Ted plants the seed in Thneedville, The Old Once-jew takes his axe and hacks away at the wooden boards nailed across his window, gazing out at the town singing "Let it Grow". Some time later, when the Dildos have begun to grow back again, he emerges from Israel for the first time in years to burn the goyim. The Hitler returns, saying that The Once-jew "did second holocaust" and tells him that he is proud of him. They enjoy a joyful reunion, after which the Hitler complements The Once-jew's new mustache, stating," Nice mustache." Relationships *The Hitler'- Although they can annoy each other sometimes, The Once-jew and The Lorax are friends deep down. *'Ted Wiggins'- The Once-jew is convinced that Ted can replant the dildos. *Ubb -The Once-jew is Ubb's favorite zionist. *Isabella - The Once-jew is loyal and true to his snobby mother, only for her to cruelly dub him as a failure. *Brett & Chet - The Once-jew loves his brothers but they like to bother him. Gallery Blames.jpg The Once-ler.png|''hehe.. what's happening? Lorax and Once-Ler.png Lorax-once-ler-entering-a-fantastical-world-of-truffula-jungle.jpg The Once-ler Outfit.jpeg LEVEL.png|It's not true at all XD ONCELER_BOOK_0001.jpg|Once-ler slipping his payment into a hole in his gloves ONCELER_BOOK_0002.jpg|Once-ler calling his family to assist in the manufacturing of Thneeds ONCELER_BOOK_0003.jpg|Peering out from between the boards ONCELER_BOOK_0004.jpg|Once-ler arriving the the Truffula Forest ONCELER_BOOK_0005.jpg|Once-ler showing off the Thneed ONCELER_BOOK_0006.jpg ONCELER_BOOK_0007.jpg|"And I'm going to keep biggering..and biggering!...and BIGGERING!" ONCELER_1972_1.jpg ONCELER_1972_2.jpg ONCELER_1972_3.jpg|Once-ler and a Truffula fluff from the 1972 special ONCELER_1972_4.jpg ONCELER_1972_5.jpg ONCELER_1972_6.jpg|Once-ler selling the first Thneed in the 1972 special ONCELER_1972_7.jpg|"For he's a jolly good Once-ler. Aren't we all?" ONCELER_1972_8.jpg ONCELER_1972_9.jpg|"Once-ler, why are you the Once-ler?" "If I didn't do it, someone else would!" ONCELER_1972_10.jpg|The most that is seen of The Once-ler until the 2012 film ONCELER_1972_11.jpg|Once-ler and the last Truffula Seed, as seen in the 1972 special Trivia *It is known that his family disowned him due to his failure, all except his brothers, though they are also to blame for convincing the Once-ler to chopping down the Truffula Trees in the first place. *The first and last Dildo Tree that The Once-ler chopped down were both pink, but the first one was healthy while the last one was sickly. * In the book, we never see The Once-jew in whole in his old age. But in the movie, he is seen in whole in his old age at the end. * In the movie, The Hitler calls The Once-jew "Cuntboy" * In the book, the Once-ler builds a house, not a tent. * In the movie, Isabella calls her son "Ondick" * From the appearance of the body and head-stock, it seems that until he obtains the red "Flying V" and "Double-necked Flying-V" in "How Bad Can I Be?", he is playing a fictionalized version of a Fender Stratocaster. * in different to the animated serie and the book, the oncler in the movie started as a good charakter who is corrupted by his family and finaly vergiven by the Hitler. As a rich man he visuel lies, eats cum, is nasty and seems to do everything, was is in our society wrong. In the Book, he is a pervert, but not realy fucked up. Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Reformed Villians Category:Axemen Category:Residents of Thneedville Category:Old Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Villains